Riche's victims
by midnightownage
Summary: The actually page were you read the fanfiction describes this story the best way, but in short. its about A youtuber name "Richalvarez" and there's a Sega master system in this story (however its not there for very long).


Riche's Victims

Well what do you know, my first and probably last fanfic that has 1 chapter.

If you arent sure what this is about. There's a youtuber by the name of Richalvarez. He once made a Interactive adventure video called "Action Explosion 4" At one point during the adventure, you were given the choise to either "Insult" " Be a shy bad boy" "Impress" or "Use pick up line" when you came up to a girl.

However there was also a button for the tex "OR" pressing said button would take you to this video  watch?v=36UNKlS88w0

At the end of the video, Riche is seen crossing out names for people he must have already killed. How ever there is no other videos at all that show him finding ways to kill the 4 people above Julian Petruzzelli. So im gonna explain what happens my way.

#1 Captain N

Riche was sitting by the desk in his room and said to himself

"Hmm, so dane (Dane is the person who played Ash in his videos) wants me to kill them all for $234,567? Well lets get started"

Riche then pulled out a gun, he was about to go look for Captain n. But Captain N came into his room.

Captain N: Hey riche whats up

Riche: Uh not muc

Captain N: whats up with the gu- SHOT!

Riche: Wow, that felt... good. But its best if i come up with better ways to kill these guys. Because if i just shot or hang them. IT will be eaiser to blame me for the deaths.

Riche thought long and hard, till it finally came to him. He wouldnt See Matt (Who was next on the list) Till tomorrow, but he was ready.

Matt: Hey riche

Riche: Hey matt

Matt: So what ups.

Riche: Yes, I need you to go to the Grocery store.

Matt: why?

Riche: Just to get some Coca cola, some eggs and Some garlic, after all you know how much you like garlic!

Matt: Oh c'mon you only say that just because i play as Wario

Riche: yea, but do you think you can get some food then?

Matt: alrighty then.

Matt left his room to go to the Grocery store, Riche then look at the newspaper he was reading earlier. The thing that was talked about the most was the fact that the Grocery store, that riche sent matt to. Was taken over and planted with bombs. Riche laughed an evil laugh and said "This is pretty sweet, alright who's next." He looked at the list and saw it was "Doug orafino" Riche begain planning his demise right away.

Riche: hmm ill have to sent doug futher away from this house.

9 minutes later

Doug: So you called me riche?

Riche: yes i did.

Doug: so whats up?

Riche: I've been thinking, out of all the people that help me with Stupid mario bros, You need to start doing some things that i think would really fit you.

Doug: Really? Like what?

Riche: Well i've been thinking, you should get a job in construction.

Doug: ok, but why?

Riche: Your life needs to be, a bit more how you say... Dangerous and... exciting. all for some more money.

Doug: hmm i see, explain a bit more.

Riche: I can see you now doug. Dodging things that will kill you with your sweet moves, Working hard, Building homes for people to live in.

Doug: Like, building homes for sexy ladies?

Riche: oh you bet doug!

Doug: this is brilliant! thanks riche!

Riche saw doug run out of his room, He laughed to himself while crossing out doug's name on the hit list, and said to himself "Oh man, he wont last a week maybe even a day!" Riche then looked at the hit list and saw that "Daen olsen" was next.

Riche then looked towards his gun and said "Oh yea, i forgot that i had this, this might come in handy"

Dane then entered riche's room, but before Dane could anything riche shot him and said "If i can get rid of captain n's dead body i can also get rid of dane's. Next up was "Julian Petruzzelli" he was thinking about he was going to get rid of him. just then out of nowhere Julian came in acting upset, Riche asked "What wrong Julian" then the rest continued, you can see what happened next in the link at the very top of this page.

After julian was sent away, riche sighed, he went to another room and saw Chris playing Psycho fox on the sega master system.

Riche: Is this the only sega master system game you've been playing?

Chris: its the only one we have.

Riche:Damn we need to get more anyways, i think we should just drop this whole "Riche's killing everybody" thing

Chris: why?

Riche: Because its not the point of this "Action explosion 4" plus we need to move on.

Chris: well i guess you're right, but lets atleast keep one of these.

Riche: hmm, alright how bout we keep the julian one?

Chris: sounds good to me, btw, get some more sega master system games for us.

Riche: all right fine.

the end. oh and by the way, Mario and Sonic's Epic Summer Vacation 2 is coming this December


End file.
